


crêpe

by ianiesy



Series: dominan - markno [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Lee Jeno, Jealousy, M/M, Oh My God, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianiesy/pseuds/ianiesy
Summary: hanya karena crêpe, jeno rela membuangke-jantanan-nyadan membuat mark gila dalam sekejap.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: dominan - markno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195979
Kudos: 12





	crêpe

**hari ke tujuh pacaran,**

"ayo dong jen panggil gue pake sayang kek atau apa kek yang lucu-lucu"

"jih ngapain? alay"

kaya biasanya, jeno yang judes, gengsian pula. diajak bikin panggilan sayang sama mark gamau, katanya 'kaya bocil', atau 'lebay', atau kaya tadi, 'alay'.

"jen, pake 'adek-mas' mau ga? kaya orang-orang yang udah nik-"

_PLAK!_

"ABANG!" jeno udah ngegidik ngeri, ngebayangin dia manggil mark pake 'mas'. 

_'mas maark!'_

_'mas, adek mau itu'_

_'adek sayang mas'_

"BISA GILA GUE" jeno ngejerit sambil jenggut rambut sendiri. keknya jeno udah stress deh. ini baru 7 hari mereka pacaran, dan mark udah bikin dia sakit jiwa.

mark pura-pura cemberut pake pose sok imut, bikin lucas sama jaemin geli liatnya. "jen, pacar lo kenapa si?" lucas nyenggol-nyenggol tangan jeno yang masih masang muka datar.

jeno ngedengus, "bukan pacar gue ah"

sumpah, mark malu-maluin banget. mereka ini lagi di cafe nya tempat biasa jeno ngeband dan jeno baru aja kelar ngeband tadi. lucas sama jaemin maksa ikut padahal mark mau berduaan doang sama jeno disini.

salah sendiri si mark segala pamer ke lucas sama jaemin mereka mau ngedate! tapi jaemin sama lucas kan penasaran jeno ngeband kaya gimana. ga niat ganggu ini mah.

jaemin nengok ke arah papan menu, "gue laper, mau pesen crepe sama eskrim, ada yang mau nitip?"

jeno langsung ikutan nengok ke arah papan menu, "gue nggak deh" jeno hela napas pelan, mulai deh, gengsi nya muncul lagi.

_'padahal jeno pengen crepe juga. .'_

_'crepe eskrim coklat. .'_

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

mark yang liat reaksi jeno, langsung senyum miring, "jaem, kalo gitu gue mau pesen crepe, jangan lupa topping eskrim sama selai coklat"

jeno langsung nengok ke mark, natep mark tajem, gara-gara ngiri. jeno juga kan mau crepe kaya yang mark sama jaemin pesen ! 

mark nyenggol tangan lucas, "luke, lo mau crepe juga ngga?"

lucas ngangguk, "hm, boleh dah"

'KOK BANG LUKE DITAWARIN TAPI JENO NGGAAAK?!' jeno udah ngedumel dalem hati kesel. males sama mark ah.

(｡ŏ_ŏ)

jeno minum americano-nya sambil ngebawel dalem hati, _'mark jahat, mark malesin, mark ga peduli, mark cuek, mark kejam, mark goblok, mark anjing'_

mark berdiri dari duduknya, "jaemin, gue ikut pesen sama lo deh, ntar lo salah mesen lagi. luke, lo mau yang mana?"

lucas ngedehem sebentar, "samain ae kaya punya lo atau punya jaemin juga gapapa"

mark ngasih gesture 'ok' ke lucas, terus pergi sama jaemin buat mesen crepe-nya. tinggal jeno sama lucas dimeja itu. jeno masih ngedumel-dumel, sementara lucas lagi sibuk main hp.

jeno ngeliatin papan menu cafe sambil minum americanonya, sambil cemberut juga. lucas ngelirik jeno, lucas peka sebenernya jeno lagi misuh-misuh dalem hati.

"makanya jangan gengsian, jen"

jeno yang ngerasa diajak ngomong sama lucas, langsung nengok. "gue ga gengsi bang luke, cuma malu. gue kan cowo"

lucas natep jeno males, "ye gue juga tau lo cowo, cuman beli crepe atau minta sama mark beliin crepe apa susahnya? gue yang tiap hari minta traktir sama dia aja santai tuh"

jeno ngedengus, "itu elo yang gatau diri, bang" 

lucas cuma ketawa, "udah lah, lo berdua itu udah pacaran. gausah gengsi atau malu gitu jen. beli atau makan atau minta beliin crepe itu nggak bikin buwung lo terbang kesana kemari dan tertawa"

"gimana caranya dong biar gue ga gengsian lagi sih? gue pengen crepe" jeno cemberut lagi sambil minum americanonya.

lucas bikin gesture, nyuruh jeno deketan, terus bisikin sesuatu ke jeno, "psst psst psst psst─"

jeno natap lucas horror, "bang luke, y-yakin?" yang dijawab anggukan sama lucas, "coba aja dulu jen, dijam─"

"oit, seru amat bisik-bisik? ngapain tuch?"suara jaemin bikin kegiatan bisik-bisik lucas sama jeno terhenti. mark natap mereka santai tapi agak curiga juga. 

mark cepet-cepet duduk disebelah jeno, sesekali ngelirik ke arah jeno, "nih luke, crepe lo"

"thanks bro"

mark, lucas, jaemin fokus sama crepe masing-masing. sementara, si jeno lagi fokus sama pemikirannya sendiri, _'ayo jen, lo bisa'_

jeno hela napas pelan, terus ngerubah posisi duduknya jadi ngehadap mark, natep mark tajem. mark yang ngerasa diliatin langsung natep jeno balik, "kenapa jen?"

"m-mmma─rrghh" jeno coba ngomong kaya apa yang lucas bilang, tapi lidah jeno mendadak kesemutan, gimana nih?

mark yang ga ngerti sama kelakuan jeno cuma bisa nanya-nanya, "kenapa jen? mau apa?"

jeno ngegeleng pelan, hela napas sekali lagi, nyoba tenang. lucas cuma ketawa-tiwi liat jeno, jaemin cuma cengo liat lucas yang daritadi cekikikan.

oke, jeno harus bisa.

bisa.

bisa─

"m-mas, jeno mau crepe nya b-boleh?"

**─bisa gila si mark.**

**Author's Note:**

> bingung tagnya, tapi yaudah intinya itu.
> 
> btw, thanks for reading!  
> meet me on wattpad, @/noneies


End file.
